half and other half
by sararaccon
Summary: chris x oc * lyyn is unlucky girl who find her self in the middle of big Big problem wich make her meet chris red field what will happen between them ?, come and see
1. Chapter 1

**When we are looking for our soul mate, is often that we think it's great **

**to find someone like us in everything , work.. interests.. and beliefs .**

**but who knows! maybe the different of personalities in each couple make them complete to find the persons need in the other person,**

**and that's what it called**

**"the half and the other half "**

****

I am 23 years old Lynn Sebastian , long brown hair with green eyes, I work as a tutor in one of the big tourist companies, my life was normal and natural , until went to Raccoon City **.**

**Its 9:00 clock pm **

**I was on plane witting for arriving to raccoon city, I wasn't afraid of planes but feeling board is killing me , also ! I just want to start working so fast , maybe that will make me forget about my ex boyfriend whom we just broke up 5 hours ago ,**

**He was perfect , handsome and cool as I know him but he wasn't saw my like this, "you must stay alone forever " that's what he said to me before we end our relationship **

**Why ? is that because I am looking too cold and not funny ? or that because I loving my job and can't stay around him most of time . **

**A tear fallen from my eye when I remember all of this , even if I am bad but I also have heart ,Careing about my lovely ones not with words but actions.**

**"****Warning****Warning****, please ****hold****belt****commitment****seats****thanks!****"**

**This call****made me****wake up****from****nightmares****to find ****the most****terrifying****nightmare .******

**The plane****strongly vibrate ,****and****people****is so panic**** ,flight attendants****whispering****with so worry faces**** .**

**Lynn****: What ****is happening here****?  
****Host****: There is a ****strange****plane****shoot****abroad******

**This is unbelievable ! ******

**plane,****lights**** is turns off ****and ****people**** keep ****screaming****with increased****fears****Is it possible****to be****the end ****? ****Whatever the****reason It's hard to****survive****after****all of this******

**A matter of minutes**

******And****feel****big strange ****body****in the top if plane**

******"****Please, ****No No No**** no nooooooooooooooooooooooo"**

**" its coming from that big ship "**

******screaming****coming****from the bottom of****the plane****And****what makes****it****scary****is the arrival of****one****flight attendants****covered in blood , I couldn't hold ****myself and****running****to the****pilot room , found him so panic putting ****his finger****on the****button****emergency landing .******

**pailot :****I'm sorry****I****did not mean to****, but he ****forced me to do **

**Lyyn : who is he ?**

**Pailot : al al al – bert wesker**

**He drop a strange capsule**

**Pailot : no no give it back its my only aim I I don't want turn to zombie **

**I toke this capsule while the plane lost the control and start falling to earth .**

**Moment of feeling that I can do something to myself , even if see the death in all people around me .. something want me not give up.. to live ****Quickly****decided****I did Without****care of**** any ****consequence****. ****  
**

**" hey ! are you ok "**

**" where did she come from ? "**

**" I am fried that she is the only survivor from that plane "**

**And a lot of little chats that I could hear, but I am still in shock **

**I can't see anything .. my body is suffering , each piece in it . **

**That's voices kept quite when one of them came closer to me and said**

**"stay away from her .. let her take some breath ! "**

**I tried to set and I felt some hand on my back help me , I open my eyes slowly and said " who are you ? what I am I doing here ? "**

**he said to very gently trying to cheer me up **

**" you are in arklay mountains , its looks like you jumped of that plane "**

**I look at that men with his friends so Fearfully saying **

**" don't hurt me ! please "**

**Until he but his hand on my shoulder to tell me **

**" I will make that you going to be ok until someone come and get you home , I am Chris redfield and we are in Dangerous****mission her "**

**To be continue** ….


	2. chapter 2

A lot of noises going on my head at that moment ,The smell of firewood in the forest ,Shades of people who were on the plane like I see them in front of my eyes. 

**I get up from my place and..getting closer to that chris**

Chris: No need to move a lot

Lyn: I'm fine, I think, Is city raccoons far away from here ?

Chris: no longer found

Lyn: Are you serious?

Chris: I wish I was a liar when the sooner we return to the task was too late

**I felt a slight tingling my arm and I** **said** "Awcch"

Chris: Let me see your arm !

**He grabbed my arm and gave a look at the effects of scratches glass with blue signs**

Chris: You should be treated promptly

**A lot misfortune made me into question when one of the members of Chris team corrected his gun , at me shouting** "It t- virus infected should be killed"

**That look of those men was horrible while they whisper**

"There should be and it's a spy"

"she will not live up to the next 24 hours"

"We must kill her before she kill us"

What did I do? Why become a source of horror,

**I did not feel safe until chris show himself saying **"Calm down, we will find a solution leave it to me .. come with me now .. and all of you keep guarding until I come "

**He keep grab me to far please from the other I was completely lost **

Lyn: Chris What happens to me? Why you want to kill me? Believe me, I did not do anything? I have no nothing with that incident

Chris: Lynn to listen to me ? Have you been injected with liquid blue?

I remembered that the capsule , Strange medicine capsule , Then may be taken and looked and it broke while I fall and some income from the solution in my body

**I began to cry saying** "ok just do it fast ! don't make me feel pain come on kill now "

Chris: I can save you but only if …

Lyn: What?

**He bring other strange capsule of his bucket .. As if that solution is an anti-strange**

Lyn: Can I survival with , this thing?

Chris: Take this

Lyn: tell me first what you mean by " I can save you but only if .." ?

Chris: promise that do not tell any one!

Lyn: Well

Chris: After an hour from now you have to kill me

Lyn: What? are you mad

Chris: You have enough time but I do not

**I was shocked when he lifted his jacket how Chris and I saw the same scratches on my hands**

Chris: After hours of now I will be something you really don't want to see

Lyn: How do you say that and we have a treatment

Chris: This treatment is for one person only , and I keep it all that time so I can help my mates if its need

I don't believe there will be someone like him even in his final moments, thinking of others, 

Lyn: Stop kidding Why are you helping me and let yourself die so?

Chris: maybe I had the satisfaction of saving a person after I caused to kill all the raccoons people .. Yes it was all because of me…. It is My fault

**I lost between selfishness and fear , I fear for my life but I do not want him to die **

**Chris rises from his place and leave, he says**, "Run away quickly or they will think you have killed me"

**I Did not run away, just fallow him**

Chris: will you stop fallowing me ?

Lyn: ...

Chris: I said stop it!

**When we arrive to big lake **

Chris : stop fallowing me or I will kill you right now

lyn : I know how do you feel so broken and disappoint ..it just like you lose every thing

chris : I lost it already nothing worse than losing your home town

lyn : at least you have few people up there waiting for you .. for your order

I dropd the capsule

Lyn : no one will miss me if I gone , take it and treat you self .. thanks any way

Chris : wai .. wait

I turn to him give sad smile saying :

" by the way , it's good to see someone very good like you so kind "

**I cannot leave that easily because we departure from group of soldiers led by that person  
His hair blond and wearing Sunglasses at night all that with his presence is frightening  
he pull my hair and put his arm on my neck**

Lyn : let m goo , chrisssssss  
Chris: Wesker!  
Wesker: I wish I could stay longer but I have important work with these beautiful  
Chris: Let her go wesker your deal with me  
Wesker: sorry but she stole thing and its time to some punish see you later Chris

**Then he leave at ones**

Chris knelt on his knees while his men arrived

"Captain Are you okay?"

**But Chris did not answer just said to him self**

Someone like me .. so kind? " "

**To be continuo **

**Sorry for my horrible mistakes but I am an English at all**

**I am trying my best ^^**

**thank**


End file.
